I Do, But
by celynnkoo
Summary: Joshua Hong bersumpah bahwa mempelainya adalah seorang bidadari sekaligus malaikat yang turun dari khayangan maupun surga hanya untuknya. Namun, ketika hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum ia menjadikan gadis secantik dewi itu miliknya, pekerjaan menghalanginya! / "Ah, tapi pastur, kau tahu. Semua sandiwara ini begitu melelahkan." (A Seventeen Story - JiHan with GS!Jeonghan).
1. Bang Bang, Baby!

"Hannie-ya? Sudah siap?"

Gadis dengan rambut _lilac_ yang sudah dijalin menjadi mahkota di atas kepalanya bersama dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang tersemat itu menoleh ke arah figur yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya telah disapukan riasan dengan warna musim semi yang cantik, tulang pipinya tinggi dan bersinar, bibirnya diwarnai warna merah muda pucat yang berkilauan jika diterpa sinar. Gaunnya indah dan panjang, bahunya terbuka, dan torso serta lengannya adalah brokat yang dijahit dengan tangan; membentuk mawar-mawar mungil yang apik. Roknya mengembang dari pinggang mungil miliknya hingga menyapu lantai bawahnya. Ada sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang ditata di tengah dengan bunga _baby's breath_ yang mengelilinginya.

Senyuman gadis itu menjadikannya sempurna, "Aku siap.

* * *

 **I Do, But…**

 **© Celynn Koo**

 **A Seventeen Story – Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Disclaimer : Jalan cerita milik saya, mohon tidak melakukan PLAGIARISME. Terima kasih.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Non-idol!AU. Cameo!OtherIdols.**

 **Genre : Drama.**

* * *

"Josh, _my man_ , aku sangat bangga padamu!"

Joshua Hong menerima tepukan sahabatnya pada punggung tegapnya yang telah dibalut setelan jas putih bersih. Rambutnya yang biasanya menutupi dahinya, disisir dengan rapih ke belakang hingga menyisakan wajah tampan menawan miliknya dengan sepasang mata kucing dan rahang tegak. Di kantung jas putihnya ada sebuah korsase _baby's breath_ yang dipasangkan dan kedua tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan sutera putih.

Vernon Choi, sahabat sekaligus _best man_ , mendecak kagum melihat tampilan sahabat sejak kecilnya yang terlihat bertambah tampan dengan setelan pernikahannya. "Aku masih tidak menyangka Hannie-noona mau saja menerima ajakanmu untuk mempersuntingnya. Apalagi dengan kau menanyakannya terlebih dahulu! Kau itu pengecut, Josh," Vernon tertawa ketika menangkap raut muka Joshua yang sedikit tersinggung.

Joshua mendelik dan menusuk sisi Vernon dengan telunjuknya, "Hush, kau! Jangan membuatku ingin mencaci makimu, ini di gereja!" Vernon berpura-pura menangis dengan dramatis, "Ah, dan disini aku mengira kau akan memasuki seminari dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang pastur! Oh, ternyata Joshua kecilku sudah besar."

"Aku lebih tua darimu, Sial!"

Vernon tertawa besar dan menjentikkan jari-jemarinya ketika pasangannya, Boo Seunggwan, memanggilnya untuk merapihkan jas hitam dan rambutnya, yang ia sisiri setiap saat hingga berantakan–kebiasaan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pasangan, dimana pasangannya? Pastur yang akan mengesahkan pernikahan mereka sedang siap-siap di belakang memakai jubah putihnya dan dia belum melihat gadisnya sama sekali. Dia melongok-longok ke semua pintu yang ada di dalam gereja itu, mungkin saja gadisnya itu sedang jahil dan memutuskan untuk mengintip dirinya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya ringan dan ia menoleh, mendapati sepasang pria dengan tangan yang bergandengan; Kim Namjoon dan Seokjin. Seokjin, yang juga seorang penata rias yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadikan gadisnya sebagai salah satu karyanya, tersenyum penuh arti melihat Joshua yang melongok. "Kau tidak boleh melihat calon istrimu sebelum dia berjalan di altar, Joshua-ya," tegur Seokjin dengan kekehan kecil. "Hyung-deul," sapa Joshua sembari membungkuk sekilas. Namjoon menepuk pundaknya dan nyengir, "Ya, Josh. Seokjin dulu mengancamku bahwa ia tidak akan memperbolehkanku menyentuhnya ketika aku hampir mengintipnya." Seokjin mendengus namun tertawa juga. "Lagipula, kau akan sangat terkejut jika kau tidak melihat mempelaimu sebelumnya."

"Dan, Joshua," kini Seokjin mengedipkan matanya. "Hannie-ya sudah kubuat secantik dewi, kok. Bayarannya kutunggu, ya."

"Hyung ingin apa?" Joshua tersenyum.

"Berikan aku satu set daging sapi asli Korea dan bawa Hannie ketika aku memasak masakan Korea. Sudah dipastikan dia bosan dengan makanan penuh karbohidrat disini."

Namjoon dan Joshua tertawa.

* * *

Para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi gereja yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa itu. Sang mempelai pria mulai uring-uringan, ia berjalan kesana kemari dengan mulut yang terkuak, menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Vernon lelah dan memutar bola matanya sebelum turun tangan.

" _Man_ , kau sangat tidak _cool_ sekarang, oke?" protes Vernon, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Lihat, bahkan pastur saja sudah lelah melihatmu yang mondar-mandir sedari tadi." Pastur yang dikambing hitamkan itu hanya tertawa dan melambai padanya dengan komentar, "Ini biasa terjadi, Anak Muda. Para mempelai sering sekali melakukan ini, percayalah." Joshua mendengus dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, "Ketika kau melakukan ini, akan aku komentari setiap saat kau bergerak, Unyil!"

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever_." Joshua mendengus dan menegapkan tubuhnya begitu seorang dari pihak calon istrinya mengumandangkan bahwa ia sudah siap, seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda dengan rambut hitam lurus yang diikat menjadi ikat kuda rendah di tengkuk langsingnya. Dengan pengumuman itu juga, suasana gereja itu langsung sepi dan lonceng gereja berbunyi. Joshua menatap pintu masuk terbuka lebar dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin, dia sudah bisa melihat sepasang figur yang bergerak mendekati pintu masuk itu; laki-laki dan perempuan.

 _Oh, Tuhan_.

Joshua bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar lupa caranya bernafas saat itu juga. Vernon harus berdeham padanya sebanyak lima kali sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tanpa ia sadari. Disana berdiri gadisnya, secantik bidadari khayangan, menggandeng sahabat terbaiknya, Choi Seungcheol, sambil tersenyum seindah malaikat. _Oh sialan_ , pikir Joshua dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa dia baru saja menyumpah di dalam gereja.

"Kau mempersunting seorang dewi, Josh. _Congrats, man_." Tanpa Vernon beritahu juga sebenarnya ia sudah tahu. Ia tahu benar resiko mendapatkan dewinya ini, dan resikonya itu sangat panjang. Tapi, pada akhirnya, ia dapat juga mengambil tangan dewi tersebut dari tangan para dewa yang jatuh pada pesona dewinya dan menjadikannya miliknya sendiri; kalau-kalau tidak ada gangguan nantinya.

Walaupun, itu tidak dapat dipungkiri _pasti akan_ terjadi…

Ketika Seungcheol mendistribusikan lengan gadisnya kepada dirinya itu, teman baik gadisnya itu menyipitkan matanya, "Joshua Hong, jika kau sedikit saja menyakiti sahabatku, maupun membuatnya menangis, bersiaplah dengannya aku ambil darimu. _Are we clear, here_?" Gadisnya hanya terkikik atas keoverprotektifan sahabatnya itu dan mengusirnya dengan leluasa sebelum memutar menghadap Joshua yang masih membeku oleh kecantikannya.

"Joshua, kau membuatku malu dan aku akan kelihatan jelek dengan semua perona dan rona alamiku, oke?" gadisnya mendesah dengan tatapan lembut namun benar ucapannya, wajahnya merona merah dalam namun ia masih terlihat cantik. Joshua membelai lembut punggung tangan gadisnya yang terbuka, "Oh, Sayang, kau selalu terlihat cantik."

Sebelum acara puji-memuji itu bertambah, sang pastur berdeham keras dan mengangkat alisnya, membuat kedua mempelai sedikit merona. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai acara pemberkatan ini," pastur itu kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menunjukan telapak tangannya diatas kepala kedua mempelai.

"Baiklah," ia berpaling ke Joshua. "Kau, Joshua Hong. Apakah dikau bersedia menerima Yoon Jeonghan sebagai istrimu yang sah, dan berjanji mencintainya dan menghormatinya dalam suka dan duka sampai akhir hayatnya?"

Mata Joshua berbinar dengan kebahagiaan ketika menatap kedua mata mempelainya yang sama berbinarnya, "Ya, saya bersedia." Pastur itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum beralih kepada Jeonghan dengan pertanyaan yang sama;

"Dan kau, Yoon Joenghan. Apakah dikau bersedia menerima Joshua Hong sebagai suamimu yang sah, dan berjanji mencintainya dan menghormatinya dalam suka dan duka sampai akhir hayatnya?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," pastur kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya ke para tamu. "Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan diantara kedua mempelai ini?" Para tamu tidak menjawab dan pastur kemudian menengadahkan tangannya ke atas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, maka dari itu–"

Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya dan melihat ke pastur tersebut, "Ah, tapi pastur, kau tahu. Semua sandiwara ini begitu melelahkan." Para tamu mengerjapkan matanya ketika postur Jeonghan tiba-tiba menyantai dan ia menyeringai. Beberapa tamu berdiri dan berjalan menuju altar dalam barisan yang rapih. Joshua menatap ini semua dengan ekspresi datar, tidak ada lagi senyuman di wajahnya. Jeonghan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, dari dalam buket yang ia pegang ada sebuah pistol .375 magnum dan pasangannya ada di _garter belt_ yang dikenakannya.

Dua pistol itu ia todongkan kearah Joshua dan Vernon, seringainya bertambah lebar ketika pastur itu membuka jubah kebesarannya menjadi satu stel jas hitam; pria berumur itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pria tampan jangkung dengan kulit kecokelatan, di tangannya juga ada sebuah .44 automag pistol yang ia todongkan ke Vernon.

"Sersan Hong," sapa Jeonghan, seringai berubah menjadi senyum bidadarinya.

"Yoon Jeonghan. _Codename, Angel_. _Successor_ dari kelompok mafia _Cheon_ berdarah Perancis-Korea," balas Joshua tenang dan kalem.

Jeonghan mendesah dan mendengus, "Jatuhkan aksi sok tenangmu itu, Hong. Kau terkepung." Kali ini giliran Joshua yang tertawa dan Vernon menyahuti. Jeonghan menatap keduanya aneh dan geram sebelum tiba-tiba Seungcheol, pengawal serta pelatih pribadinya, mengumpulkan tubuh langsingnya dalam sebuah gendongan, "Pimpinan, _kita_ yang terkepung, lihat sekelilingmu."

Bunyi pistol-pistol yang disiagakan membuat Jeonghan menelan ludahnya dan akhirnya ia berbisik, "Baiklah, kalau begitu _retreat_." Dia kemudian menatap Joshua penuh benci, "Aku akan mengingat ini, Hong Sialan." Dan asap pun menutup penglihatan mereka semua.

"Sial, _smoke bomb_!"

"Cari mereka!"

"Jangan biarkan mereka kabur dari manapun!"

Vernon menoleh kearah Joshua yang diam saja dengan tenang dan pistolnya sekarang dikantungi olehnya. "Tidak berniat mengejar, Sersan?" tanya pria yang lebih muda itu kepada atasannya. Atasannya itu tersenyum dan mendengus, "Tidak usah, dia akan kembali lagi, bukan?" Sersan itu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa suara, ia membiarkan Vernon untuk mengurusi sisa-sisanya. "Sialan, Tua Sialan itu," dengus Vernon sebelum berbalik untuk mencari gadis bawahan favoritnya. "Hei, Gwannie. Suruh mereka semua ke markas. Kita usaikan saja disini."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Yeah, melenceng juga dia, HAHA.**

 **Cerita ini saya kebut sehari selesai, entah mengapa pas di mobil sehabis pulang dari bepergian, tiba-tiba khayalan saya** _ **turn on**_ **dengan sendirinya. Dan jadilah karya ini, HAHA!**

 **Saya minta maaf kalau ini abal sekali dan jangan lupakan** _ **omake**_ **-nya ya! Sekalian** _ **review**_ **serta** _ **fave**_ **-nya, teman-teman!**

 _ **Have a nice day!**_


	2. O M A K E

**OMAKE**

 **© Celynn Koo**

 **A Seventeen Story – Hong Jisoo and Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Disclaimer : Jalan cerita milik saya, mohon tidak melakukan PLAGIARISME. Terima kasih.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Non-idol!AU. Cameo!OtherIdols.**

 **Genre : Humour. Drama.**

* * *

" _Cut_! Oke!"

Jisoo mendesah keras dan melepaskan jas putihnya serta melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya. Ia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan staf-staf yang berlalu lalang disana. Sutradara pendatang yang juga _junior_ nya waktu kuliah dulu, Lee Chan, berlari ke arahnya, "Hyung! Tadi itu bagus sekali! Aktingmu dengan Jeonghan-noona begitu sempurna!"

Jisoo menggaruk pipinya rendah hati, "Ah tidak kok. Jeonghan-ssi saja yang _lead_ -nya bagus sekali, aku hanya mengikutinya." Chan menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas, "Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian berdua yang bersedia menjadi peran di film perdanaku ini. Walau imbalan yang diminta Noona sedikit aneh dan iseng sekali." Jisoo terlihat penasaran, "Apa itu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Biasalah, menjadikanku 'bayi'nya," wajah Chan mengernyit dan bibir bawahnya ia majukan tanpa sadar, aksi ngambeknya yang biasa. Jisoo tertawa dan menoleh ke belakang ketika terdengar sebuah ketukan hak di ubin mengkilat gereja. Seorang wanita berjalan, Jeonghan, sudah berganti dengan gaun pendek yang sesuai dengan musim semi yang sedang bertransisi menjadi musim kemarau.

" _Speak of the devil_ ,"

"Channie-ku sayanggggg!"

* * *

"Terima kasih, Semuaaaaaa!"

Para staf dan pemain saling membungkuk satu sama lain dan sang sutradara mendatangi pemainnya satu persatu, mengucapkan terima kasih secara pribadi. Disampingnya, lawan mainnya tengah berbincang dengan Choi Seungcheol, dan entah mengapa hatinya seolah tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi; apalagi setelah mendengar-secara-tidak-sengaja apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, _otot terbentuk nan padat_.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang kerempeng dan misuh-misuh tapi, hei, ia mempunyai keluarga sendiri. Tidak seharusnya, dia merasa begini dan juga Yoon Jeonghan sudah dipinang oleh seseorang. Dia mendesah dan tidak menyadari sang sutradara berjalan kearahnya kalau saja tidak ada suara melengking Jeonghan yang kelewat sayang dengan sutradara mereka.

"Ah, kalian berdua disini," Chan menyapa mereka. "Terima kasih kalian berdua karena mau menjadi karakter utama dan memberikanku hak untuk memakai nama kalian!" Keduanya tertawa dan membungkuk juga untuk menghormati sutradara mereka, "Terima kasih juga karena telah menjaga kami!"

"Ah, kalian ingin pulang duluan kan? Silakan saja, sampaikan salamku kepada pasangan kalian, ya! Sampai jumpa besok malam!"

Keduanya pergi bersama ke parkiran dan mencari mobil masing-masing. Jisoo memencet remot portabel mobil merci hitamnya dan masuk ke kursi kemudi ketika tiba-tiba pintu disampingnya terbuka dan masuk Yoon Jeonghan– _ah_ , maksudnya, _Hong Jeonghan_. Jisoo mengacuhkan istrinya itu dan lebih memilih untuk menyalakan mobilnya sedangkan Jeonghan mengamati gerak-gerik suaminya sebelum memegang tangan suaminya.

"Cemburu?"

Jisoo melirik, "Tuh, kau tahu."

Jeonghan mengambil wajah suaminya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan seringan kupu-kupu di hidung mancung suaminya, "Ya, ya, tapi Seungcheol sahabatku dan kau tahu dia punya istri, Sayang. Dan bagaimana rencana kita untuk besok? Tidak basa-basi dan langsung berkata, 'Tada! Kami sudah menikah, lho!' begitu?" Mau tak mau, Jisoo tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar ide konyol istrinya, "Yang benar saja, Sayangku! Begini saja, kau harus mengenyangkanku dulu baru kita bahas lagi, oke?"

"Kita mau makan dimana?"

Jisoo tertawa lagi, "Kenyang dalam arti lain, Sayang." Ia menambah sebuah kedipan dan tertawa tambah keras ketika istrinya memekik dengan wajah merah dan mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

"Yak!"

 _Omake : Fin._

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Abal, he eh, tahu kok.**

 **Mohon masukannya, teman-teman!**

 _ **Have a nice day!**_

 **Sekali lagi, ini saya kebut semalam!**


End file.
